


Your Version Of Events

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's first night at Callbacks since...that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Version Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> A smudge of angst but ends with the fluff! :-)
> 
> First posted a few days ago over on my tumblr (twelvemorestopsandhome - come say hi!)

Neither of them mean to end up there, in fact they start the night with separate groups of friends. Kurt is with Rachel and a few classmates at their apartment while Blaine had gone over to Yves’ to continue bonding with fellow freshman in his class. Drinks are flowing and the urge to perform is itching. A few exchanged texts here, a quick change of clothes there and Blaine is pulled out the door and into the New York night.

Content to let his new friends lead the way, he is deep in conversation with a Canadian called Bill about the best way to politely let someone know they snore, when he walks into the back of Yves who has stopped outside their destination.

“Careful sweetie, you been here before?” Blaine smiles at her already familiar endearment.

“Eh…” he glances up at the name of the bar they are standing in front of.

_Oh._

*

“Come on, Kurt!” Rachel throws her hand up in exasperation “that place is made for us. Literally.”

“It’s a Friday night. There won’t be room to stand.” Kurt offers.

“Then we’ll dance!” Rachel grabs him around the waist in attempt to swing him. “We can do a duet?”

“We duet every day Rache. In our kitchen.” Kurt reminds her, extracting himself from her grasp and heading back out to the living room where the others already have their coats on.

“Ready?” Sabrina smiles with her hand on the door handle.

 Kurt can’t help but smile back at his classmates “Drinks are on Rachel.”

*

The Freshmen manage to squeeze themselves into a tiny booth next to the stage that had just become free when they entered and after two runs to the bar, Nev is frantically drawing up a list of songs they HAVE to do tonight.

By sticking to Yves side, Blaine has succeeded in sitting with his back to the piano but can’t help his eyes drifting it a seemingly inconsequential table across the room.

“ _It's our first night out in New York. We'll never forget this."_

Blaine snaps his head back to his own table in time for Nev is ask “What about you Blaine? What’s your go-to number then?”

“Not tonight guys. I’ve got a little tickle in my throat. Don’t want to aggravate it.” he explains, far too quickly.

The lie was so obvious, no one even bothers it call him out on it.

“We’ll come back to you.” Nev concludes after half a beat.

“You alright?” Yves asks, giving Blaine’s wrist a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah, tired after the week is all” he smiles reaching for his drink “but glad to be out with you guys.” he adds quickly. Yves really is a sweet girl and Blaine could definitely see himself being good friends with these people.

Yves raises her glass in salute and as Blaine raises his to response, the piano behind them beings to tinkle

_"This is the song I sang the first time I met the love of my life. Kurt, this is for you."_

*

Kurt, Rachel and co. enter the bar to enthusiastic applause as a pianist is climbing down from the stage.

The place is brimming with people but the atmosphere is friendly so they bustle their way further in to scope out a table.

Kurt clocks Blaine when Sabrina taps him on the shoulder to tell him she’s going to the bathroom.

He smiles on impulse at seeing Blaine in general but seeing him with his friends is all the better, knowing that he’s safe and happy with others.

He doesn’t need to go over. They’re not one of those couples despite what..well…everyone says. Blaine is here with his friends and Kurt with his own. Blaine hasn’t even spotted him yet so there really is no need.

Except, Kurt wants to see him up close because he’s his dammit.

Yves spots him first and gives a little wave before throwing her arms around Blaine pulling him toward her causing Blaine to look around worriedly until he catches Kurt’s eye and seems to tense even more.

“He’s ours for the night, you can’t have him back.” Yves jokes, not letting go of Blaine.

Everyone laughs but Kurt is more concerned about how Blaine is now actively avoiding his gaze.

“Although, maybe you can help us. Blaine here has come over all shy and won’t sing for us.” Nev chimes in.

Blaine, free of Yves grasp, shifts uncomfortably.

“You never forget your first time.” Bill wiggles his eyes suggestively.

“It wouldn’t be my first time. Excuse me.” Blaine mumbles forcing himself out of the booth brushing past Kurt towards the front door.

“Blaine” Kurt calls, reaching out to grasp his arm as he passes, and failing.

“Whoa” someone at the table says.

“Is he okay? He’s been funny since we came in.” Yves shifts out of the booth to stand beside Kurt.

Of course Blaine wouldn’t be comfortable here.

Kurt’s only met Yves a handful of time but knows Blaine is growing fond of her so doesn’t want to blow her off.

“I’ve a pretty good idea what’s going on. I’m sure he’ll tell you in his own time.” Kurt places a hand on Yves forearm in a a reassuring touch before following Blaine’s path out of the bar.

He finds him leaning against the wall of the bar, head bowed.

“Darling” Kurt breathes crowding in close to lift Blaine’s head where he finds tear streaming down his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” he sobs.

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know what you’re apologising for” Kurt wipes Blaine’s tears with both his thumbs. They’ve spoken about this at length. No more apologising for what happened. They’ve both paid their dues and have moved forward.

“God, Kurt. That night. I couldn’t stop picturing your face and remembering that feeling in my chest, how it was eating me alive.” Blaine’s breathing is trying shallow out as Kurt runs his hand up and down Blaine’s arms in an attempt to soothe him.

“I can’t believe I thought that fucking song would make it all better. You know, I deleted it from my iPod. I turn the radio off if it comes on because even though…” he takes Kurt’s hand in his own “even though we’re together again. Together forever” Kurt nods, smiling and Blaine smiles too “that song is just a constant reminder of how badly I let you down.”

Months ago, Kurt would have spent hours dissecting both their worries and inadequacies  indulging Blaine in his guilt and reaffirming their love and commitment but he knows he doesn’t need to do that anymore. They have moved beyond. Blaine’s just having a wobble.

“Well” Kurt begins swinging his and Blaine’s hand between them “I still love that song.”

Blaine’s lip quirk for a second.

“It reminds me of a this amazingly confident and totally cute guy who was kind of a show off but I didn’t really mind because more than anything…that song reminds me of being accepted.”

“I love you a ridiculous amount.” Blaine presses a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips.

“I love you back.” Kurt pulls Blaine away from the wall “do you wanna go home?”

Blaine looks over his shoulder at Callbacks and tilts his head in thought.

“I think we should go back in there and give the world a classic Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson duet.” Blaine lifts his head high, challenging.

Kurt gasps mockingly. “But it’s not even Christmas!”

“Oh ha ha” Blaine sticks out is tongue before leading Kurt by the hand he is still holding towards to entrance “d’you think they could handle Animal?”

“Baby, I’m not sure I could handle Animal.” Kurt smirks has Blaine holds the door open for him. “What about California Girl? You be Katy, I’ll be Snoop.”


End file.
